In the wrong year
by nudgeriderox
Summary: Does not have much to do with movie. But still awesome. Written for titanic 100 year-aversiry. About a girl named Cassandra switching places with a girl on titanic, 100 years earlier. Pls review after reading! T to be safe.


**In the Wrong Year**

**A story of switching roles**

**By nudgeriderox (AKA me)**

_**Disclaimer! I don't own titanic, that would be weird. I'm just obsessed with it. The only people I own on here are Cassandra and her Mom.**_

_**Cassandra: Yep**_

**I have always been obsessed with the titanic. Ever since I went to the museum back a few years ago, I have liked it, but when I saw the movie a few months ago, I have been obsessed! In this story, I will be switching roles with 12 year old Miss Robertha Josephine "Bertha" Watt. She was a 2nd class passenger and a survivor. She was on boat 9. It was not full, but only 10 were not in the boat at the time. Only 23 were on board were identified. The other 30+ were not. Onward to the story.**

* * *

It was April 9th 2012. Exactly 100 years after the sinking of the titanic tomorrow. "Hey mom, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be on the _titanic_ during the whole 5 day experience?" I asked my mom.

"Not really… Why?" She replied.

"I was just wondering, tomorrow is the 100 year anniversary." I pointed out

"Oh yah." She realized. "It's almost time for bed." Mom said.

So I went to bed.

**The next day.**

I woke up as usual. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked around my room. Wait a minute- this wasn't my room! "MOM!" I called. A woman came in. A mother I think. A mother-but not mine.

"What is it Robertha?"

'Robertha?' I thought. I am Cassandra! Who is this, this, Robertha? Wait! Its April 10th… I asked my mom yesterday if she ever wondered… Oh. My. Gosh. I'm in the year 1912! I am the girl I studied earlier this year Robertha Watt! Also known as Bertha to her friends and family. She was twelve. Not to mention on the titanic. I just realized something. If today is April 10th… I'm getting on the titanic soon! "Not much mother, just when do we leave?" I quickly covered up.

"Soon, get clothed. I will braid your hair later."

"I love you." I said as she left. Once she was gone, I tried to figure out how to get dressed, good thing I could still remember from earlier this year. I silently let the tears run down my face as I dressed. Will I ever get back? If so, how? Would there be a missing person report? Oh I miss my life already! If I remember correctly, Robertha lived 94 long years. Am I to be the only person upon the titanic to know what is coming? Most likely. I mean, who else switched with someone on the titanic? I know I must keep history as the same as possible. If I try and stop the titanic, like I want, I would change the future forever! I must learn as much as possible about 'My mother'. But how do I? There is no internet! I have no cell phone with me! I know, I know, how am I to survive?

Once dressed, I made my way downstairs and had the most wonderful breakfast I have ever tasted! I didn't ask what it was. That would just cause suspicion. So I ate.

Soon after, we left. I wish they let everyone board at once!

After a bit of unpacking, me and Robertha's mother ran to the 2nd class deck and stood beside the rail and waved. I looked to my right and saw a young girl about "my" age. I introduced Robertha and she introduced herself. I suggested meeting on the deck later.

She agreed.

**A little bit later.**

"Hello again!" I said to the girl whose name turned out to be Marjorie Collyer.

"Good afternoon!" Marjorie replied.

We started talking and hung out for the rest of the trip.

**11:30 pm on April 14th**

I was asleep. I knew what was coming, though. I had trouble sleeping. I dreamt of not making it onto a boat and having to jump into the water and wait for a boat to save me. It was a nightmare! The water icy and cold. I woke up due to Mrs. Watt. She said to

"Pray to the lord for the ship hit an iceberg" or something like that.

We woke the others whom we were sharing the room with, grabbed our coats and life vests then headed up to the deck with the life boats. We waited a while and were eventually loaded onto boat 9 along with 51 other passengers and crew. We floated in the water for a bit, Robertha's mother helping row. I could here the screaming of the dying people in the water.

"We have to go back and try to save them!" I cried.

"Honey, this is not like you! If we try to save them, they might flip us!" Robertha's mother said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, except 3 people.

"Those are our fathers, sons, brothers and many others on the ship!" One woman cried.

Two others and I nodded in agreement.

"Fine, I guess your right." The quartermaster said.

We turned around but most in the water had already passed away. The noise had quieted down.

"Are those ship lights?" Someone yelled.

"They are! There are!" I yelled back to the group of 54 others. Everyone got exited.

"OVER HERE!" We all screamed. The _Carpathia_ picked up some other boats then turned to us. We slowly put on the belt and climbed up the ladder with the belt.

Robertha's mother told me; "Go on, you can climb that. I went up without the belt."

Then the captain roared down; "don't let anyone come up without a belt on."

We hadn't gotten on the _Carpathia _until around 9 am April 15th. It was a nightmare. I will never get that screaming out of my mind.

A few minutes later I heard someone in the background. _Cassandra, Cassandra, Time for school, Wake up!_

I was suddenly woken up by my REAL mother.

"Get ready for school!" She commanded.

"How long was I gone?" I asked her. Why was she not surprised that I was back?

"What do you mean? You never left. Unless you mean how long you slept. It's April 10th." I guess my 'switch' was just a dream. Oh well. At least I experienced it. I had a good sleep.

The End

* * *

**Question! What would you have done if you were on the great titanic? I probley would have been on the first boat out. ;P**


End file.
